


共同协议

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 安灼拉和公白飞同居后，为了纠正一下对方不健康的生活习惯，他们约下一个共同协议。谁破坏了协议，就要接受惩罚。基于“相互补充纠正”的设定，上篇是dom!Ferre /sub!Enj，下篇是dom! Enj/sub!Ferre。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇开头2000字后才涉及肉的肉文。  
> 肉发不了LOFTER，就发在了这里。  
> BDSM，BD DS SM 全有，慎入！
> 
> 大呼三声——
> 
> 慎入！慎入！慎入！

同居是一种怎样的关系呢？同另一个生命共享一套房子——或是公寓，共用客厅、厨房、卫生间和浴室，甚至是书房；在生活习惯上相互磨合，在各种琐事上相互迁就，在突发情况下搭把手。可能在任何时刻相互照面。也许清晨，也许午夜。会遇到彼此根本不可能展示于公众场合的一面，会遇到太多形形色色的难得景致。

同居将两个不同的生命拉近，拉入彼此的生活里。

安灼拉和公白飞同居已经很久了。在彼此心中，他们都可以称得上是好室友。没有太多不良嗜好，也没有太多打搅他人的习惯。如果有什么不和，往往都能很快化解。倘若化解不了，也仅仅是继续维持各自的原状。而引起不和的这些特质，又往往都在长期的相处中，多少得以补充和纠正。

但即便如此，两人还是有一些无论怎样沟通也无法顺畅解决的问题。比如说——熬夜。除了学业，他们都有不少社会上的活动和工作需要处理，因此熬夜在所难免。有时候，还会索性通宵。他们自然明白，这样不好，这样伤身，也都劝过对方尽量不要采取这种方式赶时间。毕竟，作为一份存活的基础，同时也是一种可持续的资本，一项衡量幸福感的重要指标，有什么能比健康更宝贵呢。可是说话人自己从不以身作则，加上时间一长，再质朴的道理都会丧失说服力。这样下去不行。在他们同居到第五个月的时候，曾约下过一个共同协议。这个协议起始于一场颇有些难以讲清的事——姑且简称为——意外，而随后又被双方加以修订，成了维持其自觉避免伤身的手段。

当然，和任何规范一样，这份只有他们二人知道的协议并不能彻底根治问题。在特殊情形下，有些事情，即使明知伤身也还是会做。只是有了规范，会再多一点强制性的提醒。在事前定好的惩罚中，肉体和灵魂相互结合。在压倒性的控制和服从中，禁令的概念得以深化。这远比口头提醒更有效力。

期末是伤身行为的高发期。

最后一门课程的论文提交结束后，整个下午的时间，两人都不约而同地在各自的卧室里补觉，到了将近九点的时候，才相继醒来。他们都很饿，于是晚餐也极为简便。不简便的办法也有——要么购买饭店的送餐服务，要么自己把晚饭做得更费心些。只是前者需要等待较长的时间，后者又往往致使产成品味道很不理想——这同样是他们无论怎样沟通也无法顺畅解决的问题之一。

“你又熬夜了？”公白飞坐在餐桌前，直接忽略了关于晚餐的问题，而拾起了另一个，向对面的安灼拉问道。

安灼拉刚刚咬了一口三明治，很坦诚地应声道：“对。”

“通宵？”公白飞也拿起了自己的三明治。

“对。”安灼拉停顿了一会儿，抬头往对面望去，“你也通宵了，是吗？”

“是的。”

“你还抽烟了？”

公白飞在一个很短暂的沉默后，承认了：“是的，我抽了。”

“看来我们都打破了原先的协议。”安灼拉拿着还剩一大半的三明治，严肃地总结。他清晨在厨房做咖啡时，闻到阳台有烟味。于是，他打开阳台的门，朝那里看了一眼。整个阳台仍旧整洁。晨曦透过窗帘，为盆栽的部分枝叶刷上一道亮色。地面干净，一点烟灰也没有。可是零星的烟草分子仍旧残留在空中，没有被风儿带走，刺激着嗅觉神经。公白飞抽烟了，他想。而此时，这一猜想得到了当事人的亲口证实。

“这次谁先接受惩罚？”公白飞自觉地发问。他拿起叉子，去叉碗里的沙拉。钢齿叉着蔬菜在半空移动时，一颗圣女果又掉回了碗里。

“我？”安灼拉提议，用勺子帮他把那颗掉下来的圣女果舀到餐盘里，“至于你……我想我需要先准备一番。”

“可以，”公白飞知道，自己的爱人在施行惩罚前，素来需要多查些资料。笑意漫上他的唇稍，很快便滑走了。“等你处理完自己的事情后，来书房找我。”他说。

 

期末后的夜晚和期末时的夜晚差别其实不大。宁静，充实。只是安灼拉和公白飞手头的事情并不急着赶截止期限，就多了一份放松和闲暇。在钟表指针将要滑到十点半的时候，安灼拉敲开了书房的门，在门口伫立片刻，然后走了过去。

和猜想中的一样，公白飞在读书。他静坐在书桌前，目光落在平摊开的书页间，一侧的手肘支在桌上，手指抵着额头，另一侧的则搁在椅子的扶手上。浅色的睫毛时不时地微微翕动一下，极快，像是不忍心去打扰那专注着的眼。直到安灼拉走到书桌旁，他才动了一下，抬头望过去。那是一个询问的目光。安灼拉回以肯定的眼神。

于是公白飞从笔筒里夹起一枚书签，放入书页内侧，然后合上，将书递过去：“帮我把书放到第五排，左起第三本书的位置。”

安灼拉接过书，将书按要求放过去。他仰起头，找寻着公白飞所说的位置。那双蓝眼睛仰视着书脊，几乎眨也不眨。脖颈也一同向后拉去，连同喉结形成了一道好看的曲线。他的整个侧脸像极了那些描绘着神话情景的云石雕塑。很快，他便知道书应该放回到哪里了。他抬手，修长劲瘦的手指扳开书立，将手中的书轻轻插回原位，然后又一手挡着书籍，一手把着书立，将其往回紧了紧。在他放书的过程中，浴袍宽松的袖口垂下，露出其筋骨分明的腕部。那头金发也顺着后领缓缓滑下，又随着他动作的结束再次拉回到肩膀的位置。

公白飞静静坐着，欣赏着爱人的侧影。他继续指挥道：“很好。然后，拉上窗帘。”在安灼拉照做后，他又命令：“把衣服脱掉，跪在我面前。我们可以开始了。”

安灼拉抽开浴袍的带子，露出躯体。他的结构很美。在解开衣服的动作间，没有了覆盖物的遮掩，筋肉的线条随着动作展示得一清二楚，优美而有力量，与其说是结实，不如说是精炼。他的身材着实有些瘦，不然，那比例美好的四肢，配上更为饱满发达的肌肉，会更像几个世纪前的云石神像。安灼拉没有对自己的裸身投以更多关注，仅仅是在遵照爱人的命令，继续着动作。他脱下浴袍，搭在一边的空椅上，接着一条腿缓缓跪地，然后是另一条。他望了一眼公白飞，然后阖上眼睛，双手背在腰后，跪得笔直。“惩罚我。”他说。

“我认为我下次不必再提醒你，在接受惩罚前应该先把头发束起来？”公白飞望着爱人，笑了。他走下座位，在安灼拉的身侧单膝跪下，小心地揽起那头璀璨的金发。他的手指梳过发丝。一下，又一下。发间残留的水汽湿了他的指尖。他们离得这样近，公白飞能嗅到发丝扬起时散出的洗发露的清香。梳得差不多了，他用头绳将其绑好。

安灼拉的睫毛抖了抖。一片黑暗中，从头皮和发丝间传来的触感格外清晰。公白飞指尖梳理的力度不轻不重，体贴得恰到好处。他压回了本能想喘息的欲望，轻声说道：“抱歉，我忘记了。”

“别忘记安全词。”公白飞的手轻轻地搭在他双肩，几乎是贴着耳畔提醒道。

“不会的。”安灼拉说。接着，公白飞的手顺着他的躯体向下抚摸。赤裸的胸膛，腰侧，小腹，胯部，全部感触掌心温度和爱抚。安灼拉平日里很少对身体进行不必要的触碰，因此对于来自爱人的抚摸就更加敏感。他察觉到，自己的呼吸声变重了：“基础权利。”

“安琪。确保你会在觉得危险——觉得我即将对你的肉体、精神、情绪造成伤害的时候，说出安全词，然后惩罚会立即结束，好吗？”公白飞搂着爱人，手掌贴合着其结实而柔软的皮肤，流连在腰侧。接着，他的指尖拨开小腹下方的毛发，轻轻刮擦着格外敏感的区域。

“好的。”安灼拉控制住自己身体的抖动。在抚摸下，他的每一下呼吸都比原先更为急促。

“这次的惩罚，有什么需要我特别注意的要求吗？”公白飞的手指终于裹上了安灼拉的下体。

安灼拉在公白飞的怀里很明显地动了一下，喉结轻轻滑动，压回冲到口边的呻吟：“我说‘不’，意思就是‘不’。”

“我明白。还有呢？”公白飞声音低柔地询问着安灼拉的意见。他的的手指沿着下体的褶皱轻抚，将整个不断膨胀的下体逐渐包紧。然后，他用拇指抵上前端的小孔，来回蹭动几下。指尖上的薄茧刺激着皮肤，很快便染上了透明的粘液。

安灼拉抽了一口气，合着眼，尽量控制住自己的身体跪直不动。毕竟这是一开始就约好的协议条款。“我想没有了。”

“好。”公白飞起身，从抽屉里拿出一副手铐，然后俯身，握住安灼拉的小臂。安灼拉知道这是什么意思。他配合的展开臂弯，任由冰凉的铁环卡上他的手腕。紧接着，在一声脆响后，手铐彻底吻紧了腕部。手腕受到了拘束，安灼拉的整条手臂都只得垂放在身后。他的双手搭在臀部上方，指尖自然地微蜷着，看上去恰好如同半掩着臀沟一样。这时，公白飞坐回了椅子，于是安灼拉半勃的下体赤裸地暴露在空气中，得不到半点照顾。他几乎是下意识地挣了一下。意料之中，坚硬的金属牢牢地箍着他的手腕，除了在手腕处留下一道红痕外，什么都做不了。他难受得喘了一口。

“睁眼吧。告诉我，你这次怎么又熬夜了。”公白飞坐在椅子上，平静地望着眼前的景象，没有半点过去帮他的意思。

“我……我在写一个报告。” 安灼拉开口，艰难地组织起语言。他知道，如果自己不能尽快解释清楚，只会继续拖延忍耐的时间，“同时也在把剩下的编程作业写完。”

“为了一个报告和一个编程作业，你花了整个晚上和整个早晨？”公白飞从上往下俯视，当然将安灼拉的反应全部看得清楚——他的眼神，表情，包括微微颤动的躯体，还有不断垂着粘液的器官。体液特有的味道在空气中逐渐扩散，刺激着双方的神经。可是在问题没有探讨清楚之前，公白飞不会离开座位去顾及彼此的欲望。“你应该不会直到昨天晚上才动手。”

“对。我昨晚九点钟的时候，给伽弗洛什的老师打了个电话，耽误了半个多小时。你知道，那个孩子最近病了。我怕他会耽误期末考试，就跟他的老师商量，能否给他单独换个考试的时间。他快小学毕业了，这次的成绩……比往常更重要一些。”安灼拉压抑着喘息，说道。

“是的。”公白飞认真听着，“可是这才花了半个小时。”

“然后我又给伽弗洛什的姐姐们……打了个电话。”安灼拉控制着自己的声音，继续说道。由于一直艰难地忍耐着欲望，他的眉尖不受控制地蹙起，脸颊也泛上了微薄的红晕。开口求情的念头一瞬间划过脑海，随即便打消。他从不愿去破坏两人之间的规则。他明白，只要自己开口恳求，公白飞迟早会动容，哪怕表面上仍暂且维持着冷静的模样。可是，惩罚就是惩罚，不应该在中途被无端打断。何况，他也不忍心去把压力全部推给处在控制地位的公白飞。  
即使是爱人之间的惩罚，他也仍旧希望，控制方和服从方所承受的心理压力趋于对等。

“你知道，他的姐姐们一直在一家服装店做兼职。”在得到了公白飞的点头回应后，他继续说道，“她们在兼职的时候遇到了一些麻烦。每年圣诞节前后，店里的工作都会多起来。可是这段时间恰好又赶在期末……所以爱潘妮和阿兹玛顾及到学业，希望能减少些工作量，等考完试后再补回来。可他们的店长并不同意其提出的调休方案……所以，爱潘妮和阿兹玛为此有些烦乱。坦白来讲，那份工作每小时的收入对她们而言，已经算高了。她们不想放弃这份兼职的机会，但是又厌倦了和店长的反复周旋。我和古费疏导她们了一段时间，并且答应，如果她们过些天还是不能把问题解决的话，我们就有必要和店长见一面了。”

“这件事，你花了将近两个小时的时间处理。”公白飞望着他，总结道。

“是的。然后我就继续去解决报告还有编程作业。等我做完了所有的事情，已经快要凌晨五点了。我觉得我应该睡不着了，就索性……没有睡。”话音落下，安灼拉立马察觉到公白飞的目光如他所预料的那样，变得更加锐利。在这种目光的注视下，他觉得下体似乎肿胀得更厉害，几乎呻吟出声，“我知道这么做错了。”

“另外，安灼拉。你近期是不是咖啡因摄入过多了？”公白飞皱起眉来，“你知道，这对心脏不好。”

“是。我知道。”

对于如此直白的供认，公白飞沉默了一会。他紧蹙着的眉尖皱得更紧，蓝色的眼里蕴藏着深深的担忧。他轻轻地抿了抿唇，似乎仍旧在注视着眼前的爱人，又似乎什么都没有看到。

“飞儿。”安灼拉的声音里掺杂着急切。

“飞儿。”他又喊了一声，“帮我好吗，飞儿。”

公白飞听到这声喊，才徐徐站起。他望向裸身跪地的爱人，眼里闪动的光同样透着热切，同时，一丝不忍和无奈掺杂其中。他半跪在安灼拉面前，单手托起他的后脑，吻了上去。然后，他另一只手握住安灼拉已经垂着粘液的顶端，加以搓动。就在安灼拉的器官越发膨胀时，公白飞的动作戛然而止。他掏出一个事前备好的金属圆环，从上向下，套上根部，直到金属卡紧了肉体他才放手。即将发泄而出的欲望被束缚在了环中，安灼拉伏在爱人肩头喘息着，闷哼出几声留恋的呻吟。

“还记得安全词吗？”公白飞只轻轻吻了一下对方的鬓角，便站起身，问道。

安灼拉抬头，望过去。他额前的金发被汗水黏住，粘在脸上。他明白对方是什么意思，平复了一下喘息，说道：“基础权利。”

“好。”公白飞打开书柜最下层的抽屉，拾起鞭子，掂在手里，围着跪在地上的人走了两步。他的眼在赤裸的躯体上扫视，寻找着下鞭的位置。最终，随着鞭稍在空气中尖啸一声，一记粉红色的伤痕落在安灼拉赤裸的皮肤上，从锁骨直到胸口，极长的一道。安灼拉咬住唇，一声痛呼。随着每一声呼吸，他的胸膛都因疼痛而起伏。

“记住这次的教训。不要再犯。”公白飞俯视着他，然后做了一个微小的停顿，细细观察着鞭痕的颜色。当红痕的颜色不再加深，肿起的幅度终于停止时，他才再次抖动手腕，在安灼拉的小腹又抽下一鞭，听凭其再次痛呼，“你平时极为自律，安灼拉。可是我希望你的自律，你的激情，都不要以伤身为代价。”

“如果你不能照顾好自己，不能保证自己的精力，还有健康的话，是没有能力去帮助别人的——自然，偶尔通宵一次，问题并不算大。可是据我所知，安灼拉，你通宵的频率似乎并不能以‘偶尔’形容。”鞭条狠狠在白皙的皮肤上吻出一道道印记。公白飞说着，一手持鞭，一手抱臂，围着安灼拉缓缓走动，同时频频落下鞭来。

“还有咖啡因。你一向摄入过度。尤其通宵后，你对咖啡的需求更是加倍。对牙齿的伤害我就不说了，下次洗牙的时候你自会知道。我想重申的是心脏的负担。通宵后，内脏原本就处在过劳状态，你还用咖啡因去加重其负荷，以便白天好去从事高强度的学习工作——这实在是太危险了。”公白飞观察着安灼拉的反应，适当选取着措辞。他留心着他的眼神中的情绪变化，喘息中对于疼痛和欲望的忍耐，还有额角的汗珠，皮肤的每一次轻颤，手臂的每一次挣动。公白飞望着这一切，确保惩罚的程度仍在安灼拉可以接受的范围内。他不希望控制的权力给他们带来额外的伤害。他精准地甩动着鞭稍，避开原先留下过痕迹的位置。于是，就不断有新的皮肤染上艳丽的深色。

“你是人，安灼拉。你不是机器。我要怎么和你说，你才能明白——你不能仗着自己暂时的年轻和健康，而过度损耗原本可以使用一辈子的东西。我不希望你的身体日后出现难以解决的问题，我当然更不希望你的人生过早地结束在它不该结束的地方。”

紧接着，又是一鞭。安灼拉的身体再次猛地一颤。他仍旧笔直地跪着，额头，脖颈，肩背，还有整个胸膛，都在紧张和疼痛的刺激下不断渗出薄汗。

“听我的话，好吗，安琪。”公白飞说。

“——好吗？”这一声，则格外低柔。

安灼拉忍不住又颤了一下。他咬了咬下唇，抬头望向公白飞的眼睛。那双眼，俯视着他，蓄满了悲悯和爱意，还有深深的情欲。他几乎是第一次知道，原来这些情感可以在同一时间汇聚。

“我答应你，飞儿。”安灼拉长长的睫毛颤动着，他抽着气，言语间夹杂着喘息，胸口一起一伏。周身的鞭痕热热的，散发着刺痛。尽管知道双手被完全拷住，他仍旧微微挣动了几下，试图减轻皮肤上的痛感，同时舒缓下体的欲望。“我答应你……”安灼拉又重复了一遍。他的下体被箍得胀痛，不住地往外溢着透明的粘液。粘液顺着器官的筋脉向下淌着，淌过束缚在根部的圆环，打湿了毛发。

“我渴望你。”他实在是忍受不住了，气息不稳地说。接着，他低下头，又轻声地重复了几遍，一声比一声轻，像是梦呓，又像是呢喃，剧烈着喘息着，诉说着自己期待已久的渴求。

公白飞俯身，轻轻吻上安灼拉颤动着的唇。然后搂紧他，扣紧后脑，将其慢慢压倒在地板上。安灼拉的腿非常配合地敞开了。他舔咬着含在口中的唇瓣，以不断加深的力度来催促着公白飞的动作。而公白飞仅仅地细细回应着这份炽烈的亲吻，手指在挤上润滑剂后，才敢按上他的后穴，然后缓缓压入，进行着细致的开拓。在安灼拉后穴终于完全适应了手指的粗细后，抽插变得非常顺利。公白飞抽出手指，填以等待已久的肉体。在双方激烈的摩擦中，他小心地褪下箍在爱人根部的圆环，接着，用手掌加以抚慰。很快，两人的欲望终于得以宣泄。

过了一段时间，公白飞起身，将安灼拉的浴袍轻轻披在他的身上，然后穿上了自己的那件，再次缓缓坐下。他背靠书柜，将安灼拉揽到自己的大腿上，解下他的手铐。只见柔软的皮肤上，金属勒出了几道深浅不一的粉色印记，还好不深。公白飞用拇指轻轻抚着那几道勒痕，然后将安灼拉的腕部拉至唇边，落下一吻。他将安灼拉搂在怀里，观察着他身上伤痕的状态，等着他逐渐回神。

夜深了，书房里格外安静。体液的味道和纸浆的香味混杂在了一起。时间缓缓流去。

安灼拉枕着公白飞的大腿，慢慢调整了一下姿势。他抬手，轻轻按上公白飞的臂弯，犹豫了几秒，说道：“抱歉。”

“什么？”公白飞低头，柔和地对上了那双刚刚清醒的蓝眼。

“我让你为我的健康担心了。”安灼拉认真地说道。他的眼睛总是非常清澈，可是偏偏醉人。

公白飞笑了，他抱住怀里的爱人，再次深吻了起来。

TBC


	2. 共同协议 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇，dom!Enj/sub!Ferre。公白飞会抽烟设定。内含捆绑、皮鞭、振动玩具，慎入。  
> 全文6000字。

“公白飞，我们得谈谈。”

在公白飞刚刚拔了吹风机的插头，将长长的电线卷好时，安灼拉说了这么一句。他坐在茶几边，对着电脑处理着自己的事情，口气就像是无意中的一句闲谈，甚至眼睛都不曾从笔记本电脑上离开。

可公白飞并不把它看作是一句闲谈。他愣了片刻，很快就明白过来对方是在指什么。他当然清楚自己今天的所作所为——想到这里，他喉咙有点发紧，并未接话，只是继续收好吹风机，放入抽屉，然后用干毛巾擦着自己半干的头发，等着房间中另一个人继续开口。如果不是急着出门，他并不喜欢把头发完全烘干。等待水汽自然蒸发，远比彻底将发丝吹得毛躁发烫来得叫人舒服。

“你又抽烟了？”安灼拉果真没有持续等待着公白飞的作答，兀自说道，同时快速打着字。夜晚很静，整间屋子都能听见键盘被他指尖敲击出的响声。

“是。”公白飞答复道，“下午的时候，在医院的吸烟室，我抽了一根。”尽管他的声音在平静中稍显僵涩，他仍旧坦诚地道出实情，不曾想过对自己所做之事做任何的遮掩。毕竟他们都不愿意撒谎，尤其是在对方面前。

安灼拉抬头，望过去。他的眼睛很蓝，干净，也执着，颇有几分严正的意味。

早些时候，他在去门口衣架处拿东西时，便注意到了什么。那时，他本是去拿落在外套口袋里的东西。待他取出物品后，做了一个极小的停顿，接着便轻轻掀动公白飞的外套，在空气中嗅了一下——被衣料扇带而出的风的的确确带着烟味。他眉尖皱起，向充斥着水声的浴室投了一眼。

公白飞擦着头发，回视过去的目光有些发虚。

“你应该记得，上次本应对你的惩罚还没有完成。我之前太忙了，看你也一直在忙实习的事情，就一直没提。”安灼拉垂下目光，继续对着电脑，“我想，我们最好把这两次的事在今天晚上一并解决了。你晚上还有事情吗？”

“没有。”公白飞承认，“我认罚。”

“那好。”安灼拉合上电脑，起身，平静的眼睛对视过去，“脱光衣服，跪下，等着我。”

公白飞跪在客厅的地板上，挺直着腰背，双手背在背后。刚刚淋过热水的躯体赤裸地暴露在空气中，散发的气息温热、同时带着点清香。也许因为紧张，或是因为空气的凉意，他的肌肉紧绷着，更显得其线条结实流畅。宽阔的肩膀被手臂牵拉，向后张去。在力的作用下，原本好看的锁骨也更好看了。

公白飞就这样静跪在那里，合着眼。他微微咬了一下下唇。黑暗中，对一切的不确定性包裹着他，让他心头一阵说不出的难受，似乎对于时间空间的意识都渐趋模糊，最终溶解在了茫茫黑暗里。当然，在视觉被淡化的同时，其他感官则加倍敏锐。公白飞听到了安灼拉走进的声音，接着，像是在沙发上坐了下来。然后，他凭着那熟悉的体温，呼吸，还有动作形成的空气流动，感觉到对方倾下身。他微微地抖了一下。安灼拉似乎在他的膝边放下了什么东西。

“飞儿，我还是要先和你确认几个问题。”安灼拉直起身说，换上平日里惯用的称呼。语气上微妙的变化让公白飞莫名安心，同时一丝暖意，掺杂着愧疚，爬上心口。他轻轻地抿了一下唇，点点头，安静的面庞一脸专注。

“你还记得安全词吗？”

“基础权益。”

“正确。确保你会在觉得危险——觉得我即将对你的肉体、精神、情绪造成伤害的时候，说出安全词，然后我会停止正在做的一切，好吗？”

“好的。”

“考虑到现在的气温……地上凉吗？”

“有一些。但是没关系，在我能接受的范围内。”

“对于今天的惩罚，除了我们先前约定好的那些以外，你还有什么特别要说明的吗？”

公白飞顿了一会，明显是在思索。他最终说：“不要在面部、脖颈、手还有小臂留下痕迹。我明天还要去医院。”

“我明白了。还有吗？”

“没有了。对于我所做的事，我感到非常抱歉。”

“睁眼吧。”安灼拉说道。

公白飞睁开眼睛。当明亮的光线突然照进他的双眼，他还在恍惚的适应当中时，安灼拉继续命令道：“用我给你备好的东西扩张。充分扩张。”

于是公白飞望向自己的膝边，看到了一支润滑剂和一个电动玩具。他当然明白那是什么意思。他拾起润滑剂，挤在指尖，然后向后穴探去。尽管经过手指的预热，润滑剂仍旧冰凉粘稠。这种对肠壁的刺激让他不禁有些不自在。

“看着我。”安灼拉又说。

几乎是下意识地，公白飞抬头，对上了那一双水晶似的蓝眼。一瞬间，他的表情像是受惊一般，略带羞色地蹙起了眉。

眼前，安灼拉换上了一套黑色的正装。剪裁合体的衣料衬得其身姿更加英挺，也衬得其面庞更加肃穆。在那云石柱似的脖颈末端，衬衫领口极为熨帖，扣得完好。他端坐在沙发上，一条手臂自然地搭上宽大而柔软的扶手，身体微微前倾，目光平静，俯看着身前的人：“今天下午抽烟的事，我想先听你的解释。”

对着眼前的景象，不知不觉中，公白飞的呼吸声重了些许。“今天，我和主治医师在定治疗方案。”他抬眼望着安灼拉，开口解释道。他的声音有点抖，因为他觉得工作的内容在这种场合说出，恐怕是不那么应当的。可是最早做错的人是他自己，违背共同协议的人也是他自己——想到这里，他仍旧克制着声线，将事实叙述下去。

“20床的病人在术后第三天，仍持续低烧，我们怀疑有伤口感染的可能。但是护理工作一直做得……至少按我观察到的情况，加上护工一贯的素质，做得可以说是颇为到位。我在想几种可能的缘由，还有相应的解决办法。当然，那个病人本身身体情况很不好，所以情况……相当棘手。”他说着，向后穴送入第二根手指，轻喘了一口，“我觉得太累了，又想尽快保持精力集中的状态，所以去吸烟室抽了一根。”

安灼拉认真听着，回望着对面的爱人。那双湛蓝的眼睛专注，平静，似乎完全对眼前的场景无动于衷。他问道：“为什么不去食堂打一杯咖啡？”

“我不想走那么远。”像是觉得这个解释太过简单，公白飞又补充了一句，“你知道，医院的事情很多。我不想耽误什么。”

“我知道。”安灼拉听着，回应道，“那之前那次抽烟呢？连带通宵，又是怎么回事。”

公白飞的手指伸入后穴扩张，不停挤压着肠壁褶皱，在抽插的同时，蹭过腺体。他微微咬住唇，克制住了即将溢出喉头的呻吟。

“回答我，手的动作不要停。我不希望你等会受伤。”公白飞细微的表情，安灼拉全都看在眼里，“如果你不遵照我们之间的协议去做，把自己弄伤的话，惩罚翻倍。”

“我……我在赶一篇论文，想在和导师讨论之前写得尽量完善一些。”公白飞只得开口，将脑海中零碎的句子拼凑完整。这样一来，喘息和呻吟便再也压制不住，夹在他的解释中，把好不容易捋顺的话语打断得七零八碎，“那个导师他是另外一所大学的教授，一直……啊……”他的手指无意间又按过了腺体，更大声地呻吟了出来，注视着安灼拉的眼睛有几分失神，蒙上一层水雾，“我恳求你……”

情欲的火焰渐渐在安灼拉冰蓝的眼底燃起，他甚至很清晰地感觉到了下体的肿胀，可是他仍然冷静地命令道：“继续。”

公白飞的嘴唇颤动了一下，却没再坚持什么，服从地继续着手指的抽插。他又塞入一根手指，同时开口道：“他在……前一天，才回复我的邮件，说我们次日中午可以约谈一下，所以……”他很艰难地喘了一口，“所以我就认为，我应该花一晚上的时间再把论文订正一遍……但是，这不对……”

“继续。你还有一分钟的时间扩张，然后就把玩具放进去。”安灼拉低头瞥了一眼手表，“那你为什么抽烟？”

“因为我想到要在一个晚上就把论文改好，我担心……有可能没办法做到。还会留有纰漏。而我不愿意教授，尤其是我最尊敬的教授，在论文里看到连我自己都能发现的纰漏。”

“从某种角度来讲，公白飞，我能理解你，”安灼拉注视着对面的爱人，“可是你觉得这算是一个很好的理由吗？”

“不。”公白飞的喘息更明显了，起伏的胸膛上也蒙上了一层薄汗，“不是……我……唔，我不该这么做，我该更早动手……”

“把玩具放进去。”

“是。”公白飞答道。倘若不是被那声“加润滑剂”的提醒及时打断动作，他几乎直接拿起地板上的震动玩具向后穴抵去。正是有了这声提醒，他才停了下来，手指颤抖地再度拧开润滑剂的盖子，将液体挤在了玩具圆拱形的顶端，然后抹匀，将其抵上后穴的褶皱，缓缓用力向内顶，将紧致的褶皱撑开。他再次抑制不住地呻吟了一声。

“我该……我该更早一点动手的，安琪。在等到邮件之前。”公白飞说。玩具是个圆柱形的振动器，中段略微鼓起，包裹着厚厚的胶质，体积将近真人的大小。腺体被持续性地压迫着，他的眼里又逐渐泛上情欲的水雾，较先前更甚。快感在其身下逐渐积累着，再过不了多久，就会突破某个界限。他预感自己的注意力很快就不能集中在探讨上次的通宵上了。他想开口求安灼拉，求他快点让自己发泄出来。可是他知道恳求是不会奏效的。但凡他们没把事情讨论清楚，安灼拉就不会给他彻底满足的机会。这当然算在惩罚的范围内。

“这么做就对了。”安灼拉将爱人的反应看得清楚，回视着的目光也柔和了些许。他知道，公白飞已经被逼迫到了欲望的边缘，已经快要忍受不了了。可他仍旧只字不提对方最渴望的事情，而是倾身，抬手托起他的下颌，不准其目光分散，“看着我，别分神。可是这一次，你事先并不知道邮件约的时间就是次日，飞儿。我是说，就在那天的情况下，就在你收到了教授的邮件后，你该如何更为理性地处理问题呢？”

“那我……”呻吟再度打断了公白飞计划好的言辞，“应该早点休息，然后……唔。然后第二天思路清晰地向教授说明，我计划好的更改方案。然后再请教他的意见。我本可以把一切跟他解释清楚的。”

听完，安灼拉沿着爱人的下颌，抚摸着他的脸庞，很轻微地笑了一下：“来。”随即，他拉起公白飞的手臂，帮他起身。直到膝头从地板上挪开的时候，公白飞才发觉，整条腿已然跪得发麻。脱离了地板的支撑，他无法保持重心的平衡，随着安灼拉的动作踉跄着跌入沙发里。安灼拉顺势按着他的肩膀，将其往沙发里压得更深，一遍低头亲吻着其脖颈，一遍用手抚上那已然挺立着的前端。安灼拉修长的指尖轻轻揉捏着，将其刺激得更加坚挺，同时掌心蹭过已经充血的睾丸。在看到前端的小孔吐出更多粘液时，他的手掌把整个器官裹紧。在爱人手掌的刺激下，公白飞忍不住叫出声音，彻底发泄了出来。

安灼拉从茶几上抽取了几张消毒纸巾，将手清理干净。然后他望了眼仍在回神的公白飞，很轻地笑了，帮他把身上的体液也一同擦去。“你如果歇过来了，我们就去卧室。”安灼拉对其说道，“定好的惩罚必须完成。”公白飞什么也没说，只是轻轻抬起头，将唇凑过去。安灼拉揽过他的肩，轻轻将唇压上，轻啄一下便分开了：“我希望你以后少做对自己不好的事情。”

“我明白”公白飞答道。

“还记得安全词吗？”

“记得。基础权利。”

“那么走吧。”

“是的。”

安灼拉轻轻扶着公白飞的腰，带他走到了卧室。公白飞按照要求，顺从地跪在床垫上，双臂交叠着放在身后。他的后穴始终夹着电动玩具，在未知的紧张下，穴口不时对其加以轻咬，因而腺体也就不时地挤上异物，刺激着神经。

很快，安灼拉从柜子里拿出了半掌宽的布带。他把将布带绕过公白飞的胸口，将其大臂和胸膛捆在了一起，在背后打一个活结。他的手勒得很紧。公白飞在布带的束缚下，忍不住发出了难受的喘息。接着，安灼拉把剩余布带从结扣里抽出，又将其交叠着的小臂捆缚了起来，用力打好结。接着，他选了一条散鞭。在它的一头，许多黑色鞭条垂散着，每一根都是皮质的扁平条带，大致有小指宽。鞭条在末端被集中扎好，收入手柄。这种鞭子留下的印记更轻些，万一不慎抽到了公白飞在上班期间容易裸露的部位，鞭痕也会较快消退，不会到次日还留下着显眼的痕迹，导致不该有的追问。

没有任何征兆，安灼拉甩开鞭子。鞭条在空中迅速地响了一声，立即落到公白飞赤裸的肩膀上。公白飞的身体猛然颤动了一下。他咬着唇，闷哼一声。

“我允许你叫出声来。”安灼拉在其身后，望着数道粉红色的鞭痕一点点在其皮肤上肿胀起来。他观察着鞭痕的颜色，估计着下一次该用的力度大小。当鼓胀起来的鞭痕终于停止了变化时，他终于安心了。尽管如此，他的口气完全听不出较先前有什么不同：“我希望你好好记住这次教训。”

“是的，我……”公白飞话语未落，紧接着一记鞭子又抽在他另侧肩上。他痛呼出声。鞭痕落在皮肤上，发着烫，刺痛的感觉持续增加。被紧紧捆缚着的胸膛一起一伏，忐忑着下一记鞭子何时来临。

突然，安灼拉推开了振动器的开关，不给公白飞一点适应的时间，就将级数调到最大。于是公白飞后穴里的振动器立即以最高的频率振动起来，不停挤压着肠壁和腺体。尽管被深深地埋入体内，整个玩具仍旧发出嗡嗡的闷响。公白飞呻吟着，整个身子失去平衡，倒在了柔软的床垫上。他试图挣动手臂，可是手臂完全动不了，唯一收到的回应只有布带对肌肉的压迫。布带很宽，很结实，将其手臂和胸膛固定得很紧。他只得乞求道：“我求你了，安琪——关掉它！唔……啊！我，我恳求你……关上……”

“这是惩罚。”说着，安灼拉再次挥臂，在公白飞的大腿和臀部留下一道道鞭痕。

在强烈的刺激下，公白飞几乎一句完整的话都说不出来。他腿间的器官再次逐渐挺立，抵上小腹。他颤抖着呻吟，不时间杂着痛呼：“我，我明白……我以后，唔，会……少用伤身的手段。我错了，安琪。我……我受不了了。我想要你。”

最后一句恳求刚刚呼出，安灼拉便扔下鞭子，解开衣服，俯身到床上搂住被欲望折磨太久了的爱人。他吻上对方半开着的唇，同时抬手揽过他的大腿，将其架在自己腰间，接着，又轻轻帮他把振动器拔出来。公白飞纵情回吻着，双腿夹住安灼拉的腰部。呻吟在唇齿的交合中化成了闷哼，含糊不清。被充分开拓过的后穴柔软、湿热，轻轻颤动着的肠壁极为顺畅地接纳了重新顶入的硬物。在越发激烈的摩擦与顶撞中，两个人到达了高潮。

夜已经深了。原本整洁的床单已经又湿又皱。空气中只剩下了越发平缓的喘息声，还有体液所散发出的气味。安灼拉支起身，解开仍旧捆绑着公白飞手臂的布带。他望着公白飞，看他慢慢收起被捆得酸麻的手臂，轻声说道：“抱歉，我得去洗个手，然后帮你上药。”

等到安灼拉洗手回来时，公白飞已经平静了许多，静静地趴在靠枕上。安灼拉看到他的背上全是红痕，想上前抱住，可是又不敢贸然伸臂，只是轻轻在其身边坐下。床垫动了一下。公白飞抬头看了他一眼。

“我这次下手是不是太重了。”安灼拉抬手，轻轻抚摸着爱人的头发。这时，公白飞的头发已经全干了，摸上去很蓬松，软软的。

“你没有。”公白飞舒服地喘了口气，挪了下位置，趴到爱人身边。

“说实话，我没想到你对振动器的反应那么大……但是既然你没喊安全词，我也就没有停手。”

“你没有做错什么，安琪。”公白飞抬起头来，眼中含着笑意，“这次你绑得很熟练，而且非常结实。我完全挣不开。”

安灼拉拧开药膏的盖子，示意自己要上药了。公白飞会意，靠得更近了些，将整个裸露着的后背示给自己的爱人。当沾上药膏的棉签压上鞭痕时，他克制住颤抖的呼吸，只是轻声笑了，柔和地喊了声“安琪”，好似只要讲着话，背后的刺痛就能得到缓解一般。他吸了口气，稍作停顿，又接着说道：“我很喜欢。包括你的鞭子，还有今天的整个过程。我都很喜欢。当然……我知道，也是我违背了我们之间的协议。我做得不对。”

“我之前说了，会好好准备一番。”安灼拉一遍说着，一遍更换棉签，继续擦拭着对方的伤痕，直到每一道红肿都被照顾到，“医院工作的压力大，我理解。但是比起那些伤身的手段，我希望你做些别的……可以了。”

他收好药膏和其余的棉签，唇角微微扬起，贴上公白飞的额头：“你还有我。”


End file.
